crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Get Up Crush Fighter!
Get Up Crush Fighter! is a song performed by JAM Project. It is the insert theme of the movie Crush Gear Turbo - Kaizabaan no Chousen!. The song is heard during a scene when Kouya changes the front weapon of Garuda Phoenix to Goldblade during the battle against Gear Emperor. Lyrics Japanese= セットアップ!!　クラッシュファイター　選ばれし者達よ レッツゴー!!　コミュニケーション（Just We are….） さぁ　風より早く　飛ばせ　天より高く Oh oh oh oh oh　ファイティング!! タッチダウン！　ファイティングファイター　揺るぎなき魂よ メイクアップ!!　イマジネーション　（Just You are….） もう　振り向かないぜ　不可能なんてないぜ 握りしめろ　All the World ※ 見せかけだけの友情じゃない　拳の重さ　わかってる 信じているよ　一緒に行くよ　翼広げ　Over Now!! ハートがたぎる　ボディが光る　熱いギアで　駆け抜けろ 未来をつかめ　絆を護れ　世界中が　ひとつになる セットアップ　クラッシュファイター　宿命のライバルよ ゲットオン!!　サティスファクション　（Just You are….） 今　目と目が合って　胸が張り裂けそうさ!! Oh oh oh oh oh　バーニング!! タッチダウン!!　ファイティングファイター　汚れ無き魂よ ファイナル!!　デェスティネーション　（Just We are….） そう　あきらめないぜ　勝利は逃がさないぜ ゴール目指せ　Winner Dream リングの中は孤独じゃない　みんなの思い　わかってる 一人じゃないよ　一緒にいるよ　ともに掴め　VICTORY ハートが燃える　ビートがうねる　熱いギアに　火をつけろ！ 僕等の夢は　大空越えて　世界中が　笑顔になる ※ repeat ハートが燃える　ビートがうねる　熱いギアに　火をつけろ！ 僕等の夢は　大空越えて　世界中が　笑顔になる |-| Romaji= Set up!! Crush Fighter erabareshi monotachi yo Let's go!! Communication (Just We Are...) Saa kaze yori hayaku tobase ten yori takaku Oh oh oh oh oh Fighting!! Touch down! Fighting Fighter yuruginaki tamashii yo Make up!! Imagination (Just You Are...) Mou furimukanai ze fukanou nantenai ze Nigirishimero All the World ※ Misekake dake no yuujou janai kobushi no omosa wakatteru Shinjiteiru yo issho ni iku yo tsubasa hiroge Over Now!! Heart ga tagiru body ga hikaru atsui gia de kakenukero Mirai wo tsukame kizuna wo mamore sekaijuu ga hitotsu ni naru Set up! Crush Fighter shukumei no raibaru yo Get on!! Satisfaction (Just You Are...) Ima me to me ga atte mune ga harisake sou sa Oh oh oh oh oh Burning!! Touch down! Fighting Fighter yogorenaki tamashii yo Final!! Destination (Just We Are...) Sou akiramenai ze shouri ha nigasanai ze Gooru mezase Winner Dream Ring no naka wa kodoku janai minna no omoi wakatteru Hitori janai yo issho ni iru yo tomo ni tsukame Victory Heart ga moeru beat ga uneru atsui gia ni hi wo tsukero! Bokura no yume wa oozora koete sekaijuu ga egao ni naru ※ Repeat Heart ga moeru beat ga uneru atsui gia ni hi wo tsukero! Bokura no yume wa oozora koete sekaijuu ga egao ni naru |-| English translation= Set up! Crush Fighter, the chosen ones Let's go! Communication (Just we are...) Come faster than the wind, fly higher than the sky Oh oh oh oh oh fighting! Touchdown! Fighting Fighter, the unwavering soul Makeup! Imagination (Just you are...) I will not look back anymore, I'm not impossible Tightly grasping all the world ※ I know the weight of the fist of friendship is not only glorified I believe we can go together, spread your wings over now! Quenched heart and shining body, a heated Gear is running through Seize the future, protect the bonds around the world, I'm becoming one Set up! Crush Fighter, the fated rival Get on! Satisfaction (Just you are...) Now matching eye to eye, my chest bursts! Oh oh oh oh oh burning! Touchdown! Fighting Fighter, the untainted soul Final! Destination (Just we are...) I will not give up so I will not miss the victory Aiming for goal, winner's dream I know not everyone thinks of loneliness in the ring You're not alone, let's stay together, together we grab the victory Heart on fire, undulating beat, set fire to the heated Gear! I dream of such a world that will smile across the sky ※ repeat Heart on fire, undulating beat, set fire to the heated Gear! I dream of such a world that will smile across the sky Category:Theme songs (Crush Gear Turbo) Category:Insert theme